The Day everything went wrong
by animefreeak
Summary: It was a beautiful day to get married...or so they thought. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day and Gamora was looking out the window on Xandar. Gamora was getting for the day she was waiting for for a long time. To become Mrs. Quill. Nebula walked in carrying a big white box.

"Rocket gave me this." She said with curiosity."He said give it to Gamora." Nebula put the box on the table near Gamora. She opened it and it had a big bottle of champagne in it along with some other little boxes that looked like jewelry boxes. She opened them up and saw they were a beautifully blue necklace, blue earrings, and also a blue hair pin. She took the necklace and put it on.

"So pretty" Nebula exclaimed and walked over to the mirror fixing her dress. "Oh its almost time we need to get you dressed.". They quickly put on her dress. It was a beautiful white flowing dress that hugged her curves. The dress was sleeveless and very lace. Nebula was in a light blue short dress that went to her knees. Nebula grabbed Gamora's shoes that were white heels. Gamora walked to the mirror and finished her makeup. There was a knock on the door and Nebula answered it. Drax came in in a black and white tux.

"Awww Gamora you look beautiful" he exclaimed "Are you ready?" Gamora was having butterflies in her stomach but shook her head yes. Drax held out his arm and Gamora took it and Nebula handed her a bouquet of flowers. They headed down to walk down the aisle.

"Are you nervous Gamora?" Drax asked. Gamora looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yes i am" She said looking down at the ground. "What if Peter gets cold feet? WHat if he isnt at the alter? WHat if he left and is never coming back?"SHe said worried. Drax grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"He loves you Gamora. None of that is going to happen trust me" Drax said with comfort in his voice." He is nervous to get married to you because he thinks the same thing." Gamora couldn't help but laugh.

"Your right i am just too nervous its fine. Lets just do this." Gamora said and they walked to the door. THe music started and Drax started walking down the aisle with Gamora. She looked and saw Peter there with wide eyes and he had water coming from his eyes. She got up there and Peter remove her veil and the ceremony started. Then all of a suddenly there was explosions and Gamora ducked along with Peter. SHe looked at the roof and then the door and saw that Mantis was standing there with one of Peter's guns.

"What the hell are you doing Mantis?" Gamora screamed at her. Mantis walked towards her but was stopped by Drax.

"Mantis put down the gun " Drax said with a worried voice. Mantis shot him with the gun in the foot. Drax fell to the floor. Groot ran after her but she kicked him to the side.

"Give me Peter and nobody gets hurt" Mantis said. Gamora looked at Peter who pulled his other gun out from his pocket and pointed it at Mantis. Gamora pulled a sword out from under dress and pointed the end of it at Mantis. Rocket snuck up behind Mantis and attempted to shoot her but Mantis moved and it hit Gamora shocking her and knocking her out.

"What the hell dude?" Peter screamed at Rocket.

"Sorry she moved" Rocket screamed. Mantis walked up to Rocket and kicked him against the wall and took his gun. Then she shot Peter to knock him out and dragged him out of the church.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket and baby Groot shook Gamora. She woke up holding her head.

"What happened?" She asked " where is peter?". She got up and ran towards the front of the church. Rocket holding baby Groot ran after her.

"Mantis took him, but why?" Rocket asked. Gamora ran back into the church and found Drax laying on the floor. She ran to him.

"What happened to your foot?" Gamora asked questionably. Drax looked away.

"Mantis shot me in the foot and she took Quill, but why i mean me and her were together. She…...is….cheating….on….me" Drax started crying. Gamora looked at Rocket.

"Ok Drax get it together." Gamora said in a demanding tone. "WE need to find Peter. WHere would she take him? I mean why?" Rocket looked at Gamora.

"I was waiting for after your honeymoon to say this but what if i put a tracker in Quills jacket?" Rocket said with a little shrug. Gamora stared at him.

"You what?"Gamora screamed. Nebula walked up limping.

"WHat happened all i remember was Mantis taking your boy toy and then i blacked out."Nebula said with an attitude. Gamora gave a puzzling look to Nebula then looked back at Rocket.

"Why did you put a tracker in peters jacket?" Gamora asked rocket.

"Well i was wondering where he was taking you becaused he wouldn't tell me and i couldn't find Groot so i thought he was with you." rocket said " But Drax found Groot before the wedding so no worries."

"Can you access it now or though the ship?" Gamora asked in a pushy tone. Rocket looked at her and pulled a little device out of his pocket.

"Now with a push of a button" Rocked said with a smile" But it needs to be used in space because I think she took him off of Xandar." Gamora sighed.

MEANWHILE

Peter woke up in a bedroom. He tried to sit up but found his hands chained to a bed. He began panicking shaking the chains trying to break free.

"It's useless Peter" Mantis said walking up to the door." They are very well made and will not break." Mantis walked and sat next to Peter. She put her hand on his lap and kissed his cheek. Peter jumped back.

"Mantis I am with Gamora." He said "It was our wedding day and you interrupted it. Why?" Mantis stood up to face Peter.

"I interrupted it because i wanted to become Mrs. Quill." Mantis said in a sad tone." I don't want to be with Drax. I want to be with a handsome guy who has the looks and is not brain dead." Mantis wiped away a tear oh her cheek.

"But that will all change when Gamora and the others can't find you." Mantis said. She rubbed Peter's cheek but he turned away.

"Your feelings might change. You never know."Manis said and walked out of the room. Peter looked at the ground.

"There has to be a way out of here" Peter thought. He looked around trying to find something to use to get the chains off. He saw a metal rod on the ground near his foot. He reached for it and he put it between his hands and started pulling his hands away. The chains broke and he jumped up and ran to the door. There was one guard. Peter walked back to his bed and started screaming.

The guards walked in the cell but Peter was gone. They looked around but couldn't find him.

"Looking for me?" Peter said. The guards turned around and Peter shut the door. Peter laughed and ran.

"Have to find an escape pod somewhere" Peter thought. He saw another guard and ran in another door.

"What are you doing here?" Peter turned around and saw Mantis in her bed in her birthday suit. Peter covered his eyes. Mantis stood up and grabbed Peter's arm.

"Its ok i told you you will have feelings for me soon" Mantis said. She sat him on the bed. She pulled his hands away from his eyes.

"You can look at me Peter." Mantis said grabbing his leg.

"I am…...will you put on some clothes please?"Asked Peter. Mantis shook her head.

"Nope" Mantis said shaking her head. She moved her hand up his leg. Peter stood up and Mantis pulled him on the bed and started taking off his clothes. Peter resisted but Mantis was persistent.

BACK ON XANDAR

Gamora changed back into her black shirt and black pants. She walked out of the room and walked outside holding her now dirty wedding dress. Rocket has changed into his normal orange outfit. He was holding his gun and had Groot on his shoulder. Drax followed Rocket now in his normal black pants with his boots on. Nebula in her normal outfit.

"Ok lets get back on the ship and find Peter." Gamora said. They all walked back to the ship and Rocket got into the pilot seat and Gamora sat in her seat. Nebula sat in the co-pilot seat. They took off to space but as soon as they took off they saw the Enclave surrounding the ship.

"Whats going on Rocket?" Gamora asked "Why did you stop?" She got up and walked over to him. They were completely surrounded by the Enclave.

"Oh shit" Said Rocket.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Gamora ran back to her seat as Rocket started shooting the Enclave.

"I am Groot" Said groot

"No that won't work Groot they are everywhere" Said Rocket. Groot hopped on of Rockets shoulder and went to Gamora. Rocket quickly went through the Enclave as they followed him but crashed into each other. Gamora set a jump to another solar system.

MANTIS SHIP

"Wakey wakey peter" Mantis said in a cute tone. Peter woke up and found his hands were tied to the bed. He had a sheet on but could feel no clothes on him.

"Really Mantis?" Peter almost screamed. He kept pulling on the cuffs but they didn't bulge. Mantis got off the bed and walked to the foot of the bed.

" What?" She asked questionably "You didn't enjoy our time last night? Oh yah you don't remember it do you?" Peter looked at her like she was crazy. Mantis walked to him rubbing his cheek. She gave him a peck on the cheek and left the room.

"Have to get out of here" Peter thought. He tried to pull at the cuffs again but that didn't work. Then he felt the ship jerk. Alarms were going off and he heard screaming in the hall.

"WHERE IS STAR-LORD?" He heard a voice scream. Peter didn't recognize the voice in time before the door got blasted off. Rocket walked in the door holding a gun twice his size with Groot on his shoulder.

"Rocket i am so glad to see you" Peter exclaimed"But where is the rest of the group?"

"Oh well um…"Rocket trailed off.

"Rocket…." Peter said

"Well Gamora wants to hurt Mantis and Drax went to stop her."Rocket said.

"I am Groot" Groot said happy.

"Yes very happy to see you too" Peter said. "But can you hand me those clothes over there and uncuff me please so I can stop Gamora?" Rockt handed him the clothes and uncuffed him. Then he turned around so he can change.

"So you're into some kinky stuff aren't you?" Rocket said crossing his arms. Peter gave him a look then shook his head.

"NO" Peter almost screamed" I didn't want this" Peter quickly got dressed then him and Rocket ran towards the bridge of the ship. Gamora was there on her knees eyes rolled back in her head and Mantis had a hand on her head and her antennas were glowing.

"GAMORA!" Peter screamed.

TO BE CONTINUED

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Mantis heard Peter and let go of Gamora. She went to run to the escape pod but Drax punched her and knocked her out. Peter ran to Gamora holding her.

"Wake up please Gamora please" Peter was crying. Rocket walked over to Peter and fell to his knees. Drax holding Mantis walked over also. Peter was gently shaking Gamora trying to wake her up.

"We might have to take her to a doctor" Rocket said. Peter looked at him with tears running down his face. He looked back down at Gamora. She open her eyes and rolled over on her stomach and started coughing.

"Gamora i am so glad your ok" Peter said patting her back. Groot jumped off of Rocket's shoulder and walked over to Gamora.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked. Gamora picked him up and sat down on the ground.

"Yes i am ok" Gamora said hugging Groot. She looked up at Peter and tears started running down her face.

"I am glad your ok" Peter said and hugged her. She hugged him back and saw Mantis.

"What are we going to do with Mantis?" Gamora said letting go of Peter. Mantis gave her a dirty look.

"Well we can do the same thing Taserface did with Yondu's crew." Rocket said with a sly look. Peter looked at Rocket confused.

"Which is?" Peter asked.

"Throw her out the airlock" Rocket said with a smile. "That way she won't come back" Mantis looked at Peter worried.

"Nah she doesn't deserve to die quickly" Gamora said getting up "She needs a slow and painful death. I mean she deserves it." She looked at Mantis with a smile.

"Or we can give her to Nova Corps for her crime?" Peter said standing next to Gamora.

"Fine give her the easy way out" Gamora said with a sigh. She walked up to Mantis and punched her in the face.

"Thats for ruining my wedding" Gamora said. Mantis spit out some blood and gave her a dirty look. Peter stood up and grabed Mantis arm and pulled her up.

"Lets get off this ship" Peter said walking Mantis to the escape pod. Gamora and the others followed.

FEW HOURS LATER

Peter handcuffed Mantis to a pipe to hold her there till they get to Xandar to give her to Nova Corps. Gamora kept staring at her giving her the stink eye.

"Its ok Gamora" Peter said looking at Gamora. She walked away to her room. Mantis scooted down to the floor.

"Baby, come rescue me" Mantis said looking at Drax.

"Nah you betraid me bitch" Drax said walking away. Mantis watched him walk away then saw Groot.

"Groot be a dear and free me, Please" Mantis said with puppy dog eyes. Groot looked at her.

"I am Groot" Groot said. Mantis looked at Rocket for a translation.

"Yah what he said" Rocket said picking up Groot and walking to the pilot chair. Mantis looked confused. Peter laughed.

"What did he say' Mantis asked.

"He said no after you ruin a wedding and try to kill Rocket no" Peter said and looked looked away. Gamora rolled her eyes and punched Mantis knocking her out. This will be a long ride.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
